


Strange Charm

by throwashadow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/pseuds/throwashadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble challenge, based on the word "duende" - unusual power to attract or charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Rougarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rougarou/gifts).



Knubbler wasn’t technically in this gig for the fun, but he was really only ever into things for the fun — even when he was acting as intel for a secret society. That was actually extremely fun. And he got to go engineer in a submarine, something he hadn’t done for quite some time. So despite the purposes of his assignment, he couldn’t help but feel enthusiastic about it.

When he embarked onto the sub, he was lightheaded from the rapid pressure change, but no less eager to get into the work. He surveyed his surroundings and stood up out of his small craft to find himself at eye level with a very unusual looking fellow.

This man had the strongest nose Dick had ever seen, and a thoroughly impressive mustache. His cheekbones were so sharp they looked painful, and his face was pursed into a scowl. Altogether his features were somewhat mismatched, his stance was confident, like he was barring himself against attack.

Generally, Dick swung a pretty wide pedulum both ways. He liked the women that liked his status and he liked the men that he had to impress to get shit done. But through the years his sense of attraction, his eye for true charm had been distilled.

Something in the face of this strange man got Dick’s heart pounding. Or perhaps it was the pressure change.


End file.
